


Clubs to Your Diamonds

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crack, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Foot Fetish, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Nipple Play, Piercings, Superpowers, home made piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "It's the 60s. Erik and Charles do some recreational drugs, talk philosophy, shotgun and have stoned sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubs to Your Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful kuwdora.

Erik doesn't remember much of how he got here, but he knows it started in a shitty bar somewhere in Virginia. After a failed recruitment attempt he and Charles had decided to get a room for the night, seeing as it had been too late to head back to New York. He remembers going out for a (shitty, American) beer, and running into some people who seemed to be having a good time, and possibly there had been an exchange of drinks involved and then... he has no idea how he ended up back at his hotel room, on the floor, with Charles Xavier sucking his cock.

"I think their drinks had some kind of hallucinogen in them," Charles says, spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth, one hand wrapped around Erik's saliva-covered cock.

Erik closes his eyes and lets the pretty shapes dance around the room.

 _I can't believe you're still coherent enough to say words like 'hallucinogen'_ he thinks, counting on Charles to hear his thoughts. He doesn't think Charles could avoid reading him right now if he tried.

 _Fuck, I've wanted to suck your cock for such a long time_ , Charles thinks back at him.

Erik moans and fists a hand in his hair.

*

"God, your feet are so gorgeous," Erik says some time later.

"Are they?" Charles says, smile bright and disarming. "No one's ever told me my feet were pretty before."

"You've got the most gorgeous calves," Erik goes on, stroking the body part in question. "They're so shapely, like a girl's."

Charles bursts out laughing. "I don't know why," he says a few seconds later, suddenly growing serious. "But that may be the hottest thing I've ever heard. I’m so hard right now."

"I bet you'd look fantastic in heels." Erik lifts one of Charles' legs over his shoulder. He kisses the ankle, the bone protruding from the skin. Charles is an academic, and his body might as well be one of his credentials. He's not out of shape but there isn't a trace of strain on him. Erik would guess he's never participated seriously in a competitive sport, never asked more of his body than a normal, sedentary life could require. He kisses down Charles' calf and Charles moans, mouth open, lips swollen and wet.

Erik can't resist stroking his jaw. He lets two of his fingers settle in Charles' mouth, to give him something to suck on, while Erik sucks his cock.

*

"I think I love you," Charles says, lying on his stomach on the floor, as Erik starts pushing into him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Erik says, blinking the sweat out of his eyes.

"No, never," Charles says, sounding awed.

"Then don't worry, it's just the virginity talking."

"No, no, I've – oh, _oh, oh my god_ ," Charles says as Erik pushes in another inch. They both spend a few seconds catching their breaths. "No, I've been with girls before, just not—" he's interrupted by another moan, from him and Erik simultaneously this time, as Erik moves again. The floor under them seems to bend, the whole room tilting.

"I think I'm in love with you," Erik says a few minutes later, cock buried to the hilt. "I think I always have been. I think we must have been soulmates, in another life."

"I love you so much," Charles says beneath him, and Erik thinks he can hear tears in his voice.

"Me too," he says, wrapping a hand around Charles' cock. "I love you too. More than my life."

*

"Your nipples," Erik says, lying with his head on Charles' chest, a while later. They're still on the floor. Theoretically they should get on the bed at some point, but Erik saw a crocodile lounging on the covers before, so he's not entirely certain it's safe. "I love your nipples."

"You love my everything," Charles says, smiling down at him indulgently.

"I do," Erik confesses. "And I want to mark you."

Charles' eyes practically glitter.

"Somewhere no one will see, no one will know about. Except me and you."

He can hear Charles' heart rate increase sharply, his ear to Charles' chest.

"I see you've already read my mind," Erik smiles.

Charles swallows. "I… I think…"

Erik waits, lets him compose himself.

"I think that's the best fucking idea I've ever heard," Charles says earnestly, in a single breath.

Erik kisses Charles' nipple again and summons his bag from the corner of the room, dragging it by its metal buckles. He always keeps a little metal box full of essentials with him when he travels: a few bullets, first aid supplies, a sewing kit. It's easier than fashioning his own needle.

Charles closes his eyes and licks his lips. Erik doesn't know what he's seeing, but judging from how hard Charles' cock is against Erik's stomach, it must be a powerful vision. Erik uses his powers to open the mini fridge and get a tiny bottle of vodka to float his way. He opens the metal cap with his teeth.

"Take a deep breath," he says, and licks the nipple again before spilling a few drops of alcohol on it. Charles does as he's told, calming himself, taking deep breaths one after another.

The needle hovers in the air right above Charles' skin. "I'm much more precise when I'm not touching--" Erik begins to say.

"I know," Charles interrupts him. "I see inside your mind, remember?" There's no fear, no hesitation in his eyes. "I trust you."

"Don't move," Eric says, pressing his weight on Charles' shoulder.

The needle surges through, quick as lightening and Charles only has time to gasp before it's over. The needle is a horizontal line across his chest, piercing his nipple at the base.

Charles looks so brave, so open, so trusting. Erik wants to do nothing but kiss that mouth for the rest of his life. The thought must make its way back to Charles because he smiles again. Erik brings the vodka bottle to his lips and lets the liquid pour into his mouth. He kisses Charles like that, sharing the bitterness and fire, hoping the sting will take his mind off the fresh wound.

They kiss for a while, growling and whimpering and licking at each other, until there's nothing between them but sweetness, the taste of the alcohol gone completely.

"All right," Erik says, drawing back. "Now let's do the other one."

*

They wake up the next morning in separate corners of the room. Erik is on the floor next to the bathroom door, Charles is curled up under the window. They're both naked.

Neither of them feels any aftereffects, but gathering their things still takes them longer than it should. They avoid eye contact as much as possible. Both of them admit they don't remember a thing.

"We're not breathing a word of this to the children," Charles says, with his stern expression and beige colored jacket, as they sit across from each other on the train to New York.

"Not in a million years," Erik agrees.


End file.
